


A Kitten's Punishment

by writingisawildride



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, F/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Pet Play, some aftercare, thirst order confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisawildride/pseuds/writingisawildride
Summary: Being Hux’s kitten you’re used to a lot of attention and spoiling, but if you let it get to you he’s sure to punish you.





	

It was routine by now, as soon as you clocked out of your shift it was straight to the General’s luxurious quarters. As you walked there was whispers of your relationship, but no one dare speak out against it. After all, he was your Master and you were his Kitten. You opened the sliding door to his room and stepped in, ready to avoid the judging stares of his fellow officers. You pulled off your boots and went to your wardrobe beside his. 

At a mere glance it looked like a simple wardrobe to put your standard issue uniforms, but alongside them were some interesting accessories. Headbands and clip-ons of cat ears and lingerie that flattered you, but with long tails ranging from smooth and thin to thick and fluffy, attached to panties or plugs, with the furs matching your hair color.

You slipped off your clothes, your black leather choker now free from under your uniform, and put on Hux’s favorite lingerie set, small panties, strapless bra frilly, practically see-through lace with a fluffy tail that tickled your thighs, especially when you got on all fours. You enjoyed the feeling of it against your skin, how the cold air weaved through the lace and how it made Hux desire you even more. You heard the door slide open and the heavy tapping of leather boots make you shiver.

“Good evening, Kitten.” Hux muttered as, nose deep in a report on his PDA.

You crawled to him on all fours, the fur tickling against your bare thighs, then meowed, shaking your tail a bit. He gently patted your head and walked over to his kitchenette. He took out a freeze-dried meal mix, put it in the rehydrator and placed it on your little table beside his work station, without even looking at you. You sighed softly, allowing your eyes to widen and lips to pout. Usually he would at least stroke your back a bit by now. You sat down on the floor and ate beside him quietly, but now and then brushing against his leg with your shoulder. When you finished, you meowed again and nuzzled your head against his thigh.

“I’m still working, go play with your toys.” He said plainly.

You hissed at the unfeeling vibrators and dildos. You wanted Master’s warm touch on you, around you, inside you. You mewled as you lifted your fingers and gently scratched down his crotch. He dropped his Datapad with a loud clang, then turned to you, his pale blue eyes burning into your skull, his teeth barred like a hungry dog’s.

“Bad kitten.” Hux hissed. 

He grabbed your arm and pulled you over his lap, your ass sticking in the air. He pulled your panties off, the cold caressing you, and lifted a gloved hand. You only had a moment to brace yourself when you felt the cold, smooth leather slap against your soft flesh. You cried out as he continued his assault, feeling your ass stung red and raw. You felt your folds grow soaked with each contact. After the fifteenth smack he stopped, made a grunt of displeasure as he slid you off his lap. 

Your bottom burned as you struggled to get on all fours again. He stood up, his boots stomping away from you. You saw your discarded panties and tail and reached for it. You heard him stomp right beside you. 

 “Stop.”

 You did.

 "Spread yourself." 

You shuffled your knees to the side, both your ass and becoming wider for him. 

You heard a cap unscrew as Hux’s leather fingers opened your ass up further. The creamy, cold lube was smeared inside of you. You cried out as he swirled his finger inside you, the smooth leather filling you further. He inserted another digit, pulling apart your flesh, sending a jolt of pulsating pain through you, alongside mind numbing pleasure. You felt your pussy leak as he put the plug inside of you, the feeling of your anus puckered around the thick base and a fullness within you making your clit tighten and pull at your nerves, a fluffy tail brushing against your ass cheeks. 

You were so distracted by how good it felt, you didn’t realize Hux attached your leash to your choker. The leather dug into your throat as he began to pull you away from his desk, air slowly leaving your body. You quickly began to crawl in the direction he tugged you, but now and then he dragged your bare knees against the cold metal ground.

“I thought I trained you better than this.” Hux spoke, half disappointed, half unamused.

He dragged you to the corner of his office, away from your bedroom, to a pipe. He tied your leash around it, your back pressing against the smooth surface. Hux stepped away for a moment, pressing his lips into a thin line. He wasn’t satisfied. He strutted to the closet again and brought back a pair of silver handcuffs, he then grasped one wrist before locking the metal ring around it, loose enough so it wouldn’t cut off circulation, but it didn’t allow your hand free movement, curled your arm around the pipe, then enclosing the other hand.

“Stay here and think about what you’ve done.” He growled. “Master is very busy.”

You mewled softly, your only thoughts of your aching clit and how you wanted Master to relieve your pain. As he walked away, you meowed and hissed as you struggled against your binds, but that only resulted in the plug shifting side to side in your hole, sending pulses of pleasure to your cunt. The only thing you could do was rub your thighs, allowing your needy, damp folds to graze together. The heated pressure in your lower body became heavy, You cried out, it was almost too much to take.

“Ma-Master!” You whimpered softly.

“I didn’t know kittens could speak.” Hux stated strictly, not even glancing at you from his desk.

“Master, I need you!” You cried out.

Hux narrowed his eyes and stood up, slamming his hands against his desk. “Kitten, you’ve tried my patience enough, another outburst like this and I will have no choice but to discipline you further.”

You bit your lip and nodded, resulting in Hux looking back down at his work. You began to separate your legs, trying to allow more pressure to be relieved. But you forgot about your tail. As you moved back, the wall pressed against your plug, filling you further. You screamed as it struck a nerve, a jolt of pain shook your body, but also turned into warm arousal in your pussy.

Hux’s gaze shot back up to you. His stare now a pair of bloodshot orbs as he marched to you. You felt your eyes widen in fear as he grabbed your legs. 

“What did I say?” He hissed.

“Master, please-” You tried to speak.

Hux slapped your ass, causing you to yelp. He unlocked your handcuffs, but only to release you from the pole. As soon as you were free, he locked your hands once more. He tugged on your leash coaxing you towards the bed. Part of you hoped that he would sink his cock into you, but you knew that’d be too kind. He placed one arm under the small of your back, then the other under your knees, before roughly shoving you onto the sheets, causing your plug to dig deeper into you. Activating the industrial magnet he had installed, he bound your handcuffs to the metal headboard of the bed, then turned his attention to your legs.

“I ask one thing of you kitten,” He grumbled stomping to the closet again, then bringing back two short strands of black rope. “And you disobey.”

He grabbed your foot, looped and tied a rope around your ankle then to one corner of the bed, then did the same to the other. He stepped back, staring at his work. He made a grunt of displeasure as he tightened the ropes around the corners. Your body heated as you were spread wide before him, your dripping cunt begging to be played with. 

Hux however ignored it, then went to the closet for what you hoped for would be the last time. He came out with an armful of things you couldn’t quite make clear of, mostly leather, metal, then something black.

“You deserve this punishment, I’m leaving you here realize that.” Hux scolded, blindfolding you.

You felt your pulse quicken and your breath become heavy, yet your clit burned in anticipation of what would happen. You felt something being placed at your lips, it was cold and round; a ball gag, one of the widest ones you had. You had no choice but to open your mouth, allowing the cold rubber ball in. You bit down on it, it forced against your teeth as Hux clicked it shut. You felt a chill run down your spine, you knew this was only the first thing. 

Hux cupped your breasts, feeling your hardened points under the thin lace. His fingers danced along the strap, then met at the center of your bra. With both hands, he lifted your bra, allowing cold air to meet your breasts, then tearing it in half.

“Useless piece of lace...” He growled, pulling it away from your body.

Hux paused for just a moment, causing you to wonder why. The answer came as a jolt of pain from a lightly pinched nipple, a ring of cold encircled it. A clamp. You groaned against the gag as he did the other, causing your clit to burn. You prayed this was the last thing, but you recalled something else, the large black object- Oh no.

The thick, cold dildo nudged at your pussy lips before pushing its’ way in. It was so large, it pulled your walls apart, almost painfully. You tried your best to bend your legs down, to create friction for relieving your burning insides, but you couldn’t move, the heat and weight of your arousal only growing. You gasped, spit filling your mouth and dripping down your cheek, the gag allowing you to make nothing but lewd noises. 

“I’m going to finish my work, I hope you enjoy this.”

You whimpered slightly, regretting your decisions. Your nerves ached, pulled, buzzed with arousal. It was so much, spread throughout your whole body, it was almost sheer pain. You tugged at your bonds, almost sobbing from arousal. You couldn’t tell if minutes or hours passed, either way it felt like an eternity before you heard Hux’s footsteps beside you.

“How are you feeling, Kitten?” His voice asked, almost soothingly.

You did your best to mewl, coming out almost as gurgles. Your cunt was clenching, spasming around the dildo, your desire burning painfully.

“You only have yourself to blame.”

The bed dipped, you felt his legs lock around your shoulders tightly. His warm hands went underneath your neck and released your ball gag. You felt a string of saliva form as he pulled it off and discarded it. You bit your tongue, just wanting things to be over.

That’s when you heard his pants unzip.

“I’m getting my pleasure before yours,” His thick, warm head traced your lips. “Suck.”

You pursed your lips around his cock, his precum stinging your tongue, and took him in. His hardened cock began to pulse in your mouth, causing you to smile slightly. He was torturing himself as well. As you sucked, he grunted and groaned, grinding against your mouth. His cock twitched before you felt his seed shoot into the back of your throat, filling your mouth. He pulled out and watched you swallow his seed, laughing deeply.

“Good kitten.” He spoke, stepping off the bed.

He turned off the magnet, allowing you to move your arms up and down, thankful at least for the circulation. His footsteps traveled away from you, then circled to the foot of the bed. You felt the ropes, loosen, then fall apart. You were completely free, but you knew better than to move or take off your blindfold. 

Hux chuckled darkly. “You’ve learned your lesson, so I suppose I should reward you.”

You felt the dildo slide out with ease, allowing your clit to ooze with your arousal. You sighed in relied, feeling free, knowing you’d be getting your orgasm soon. One of Hux’s hands was placed in the center of your chest and pushed your back against the headboard, then his hand going beneath your thighs, tugging at your tail until the plug came free. You took a deep breath, thankful for it.

Before you felt something thicker prod at your anus. You let out a gasp of shock as your hole was split open by the dildo, lubed with your own arousal. You moaned as Hux forced you against the wall, the base pushing it forward, pressing into a delicious spot. You started to writhe, both holes spasming with desire. 

“You’ve never been quite so full, have you Kitten? And I haven even put my cock into your filthy little pussy.”

You felt his half-staff cock begin to tease your cunt. You breathed shakily, your speech incoherent squeaks. He pressed his warm lips against yours, then found the nape of your neck and bit. Warm hands grabbed and tugged on your nipple clamps, causing you to cry out. You felt a smirk grow against your skin as his dick hardened against you.

“You’re so wet... So wanton... I bet you’re going to soak my cock.”

You practically screamed as his head penetrated you, the sudden stimulation sending electric pulses through your body. Your nails dug into his back as he pushed deeper into you.

“I was right, I can slide right in Kitten... But you’re still so tight.” He laughed as his cock became fully engulfed in your clit.

He slowly moved out, his ridges rubbing against your walls made your flesh tighten around him. As he thrust forward, his chest rubbed against your sore nipples, then there was the dildo stretching your ass, and finally the wet friction between your legs.The sensations buzzed and tightening around you, almost choking you with stimulation. You writhed and moaned, scratching his back and wrapping your weak legs around his waist, having him dig as deep as possible.

As his cock pounded into you, hitting your sweet spots, Hux growled and slapped your ass. “Speak Kitten! Scream for your Master!”

You yelled, feeling the heavy knot of pleasure in your stomach beginning to snap. “Master!”

Your walls tightened, grabbing his cock as your rocketed through your orgasm, waves of of pleasure coursing through your veins as you slumped over his shoulder, limp from sex. He grabbed onto your hips as he rode through your orgasm, before his cock throbbed within you and shot his seed into your cunt. You laid there, entwined, panting, covered in sweet, semen and your own arousal. 

Hux gently threaded his hands through your hair and pulled off your cat ears gently, unlocking your choker and leash, then going to your rear and pulling out the dildo. “Has the thought ever crossed your mind, Kitten, that I don’t like punishing you?”

You couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in doubt at him.

“Not like that. I enjoy giving you want you want.” He began to stroke your back. “But you only have to listen.”

“I will, Master.”

Hux stood up and went to the bathroom and came back with a warm, wet towel. He wiped off the apparent fluids, so you could sleep comfortably at least, then did the same to himself. He placed them on the floor, beside your wardrobe, before opening it. He pulled out a long satin ribbon, your favorite color, and walked over to you. You purred as he pet you and softly tied the ribbon around your neck, with a gracious amount of room to breathe. He pulled the sheet over the two of you and wrapped his arms around you. You mewled happily and curled into his embrace.

“Goodnight Kitten, Master loves you.”

“And Kitten loves Master."


End file.
